All The Little Things
by HimawariChild
Summary: In a science department related accident Kanda gets turned intoa a 7 year old kid. Wanna guess who gets to take care of him? No it's not ALLEN! Damn you yullen fans... Lovely Lavi gets the responsibility and there's gonna be some mushy moments...
1. How it all happened

Little something I had in mind a while ago. From chapter 159 without the zombie-attack and with slight changes. Dunno if it's any good, but maybe it'll get better ? : 3

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lavi picked up a box full of who-knows-what from the floor. 'The science department makes some crazy shit, better not to fall down or something' , he thought. He didn't even want to know what he was carrying or what would happen if he fell.

The sun was going down outside of the black order, which was on the move because of the attack the other day. Lulubell had apparently caused too much damage and they had the plan to use the arc to move the HQ somewhere else. And all of them were assigned to help, so our favorite exorcist were taking the science-teams stuff away.

As he walked with the box he accidentally bumped on to one of the many shelves and there was a loud thump and a yelp at the other side.

"Yuu-chan? You okay there?" Lavi peeked over one of the long stack of books and papers to see what had happened. There was no one to see. Lavi frowned and put the box down to investigate further. He walked around the shelves and found a bundle of clothes.

"Eh? What's this?" Lavi stalked curiously closer and noticed some long black strands of hair coming out of the seemingly like a shirt. And now that he was looking he had to admit that it didn't look like just a pile of clothes, There was something in. 'wait… Those clothes look familiar'

"Yuu…?" Lavi had a dubious look on his face because he had the hardest time to believe it was Kanda. Why were the clothes like that- like kanda had suddenly shrug or something.

"_Ite_-- Why the hell do they put those fucking boxes on the top of the shelf?! Are they _trying_ to kill us with traps like that?" Kanda finally rose to sit and rubbed his head looking as irritated as ever. In addition being as little as a 1. Grade kid. Lavi stared at him with a blank expression.

"…What are you looking at?" He tilted his head scowling and Lavi couldn't help but think that Kanda looked a little cute like that. "Lavi?"

He shook his head a little and couldn't help but smirk subconsciously just by imagining Kandas reaction. 'This is gonna be fun.'

"Well you see… Why don't'cha try standing up?" Lavi suggested smiling sunnily.

"What's up with that, stupid? I- "He got cut off as he almost tripped on his pants that were practically a huge slump on his legs. "What the fuck?!" Kanda stared furiously at his clothes and lifted an arm overwhelmed by a shirt to look at it. Lavi was trying to suppress his snickering but failing miserably when Kanda lifted his head to look at him with this partly irritated and disturbed expression. Lavi couldn't help himself and just cracked at Kanda, who didn't look one bit amused(he never does, does he?). "You're so cute, Yuu-chan!" Lavi gasped between laughter. Mugen was quickly unsheathed and pointed at Lavis throat, a bit wobbly thou because the sword was much heavier for a elementary kid.

"I. Am. Not. _Cute_." His voice was all ice. "And stop calling me with my first name, usagi!"

"Aww, come on Yu-"

"I'm going to cut you."

"… Maybe we should find Komui or Reever then?" The redhead quickly finished and backed away a little. Even though Kanda probably couldn't use Mugen as effectively as in his original state it was certain when angered Kanda could hurt you with anything. Especially if the _anything_ was a sharp katana.

"Che." Lavi assumed it was a yes and turned around. Kanda tried to follow but almost tripped again and stopped to tighten his belt. Then he rolled his pant so he could walk somehow, but it just didn't work properly. Lavi was leaning on the door and smiling at little-Kandas effort. Finally he gave up and glanced at the door where Lavi was beaming.

"What are you looking, baka usagi?! Why don't you go find Komui before I'm really going to kill you?" He threatened.

"Woah, no need to get so heated up. I didn't say anything…" The redhead waved his hands defensively.

"It's not just the idiotic things you say. _Go_."

Lavi sighted. " you're no fun." But quickly did as he was told. Kanda followed as fast as he could.

**A little later:**

"Ah! Komui!" Lavi waved at the toupee- wearing man at the centre of random group of scientists. He rushed to the man's side. "I need you for a bit."

"Oh, Lavi. How's the packing going? No problems?"

"Well… Now that you're mentioning it, we do have a _little_ problem on our hands." Komui looked at Lavi questioning as he stepped aside revealing the struggling Kanda trying to get to where they were about 10 feet away.

"I see what you mean." Komui said slowly when Kanda finally got there.

"Komui, you bastard!! You better know how to turn me back really fast!"

"Well, it really is Kanda-kun, the way he speaks." He leaned closer to look at the little man better. "What happened?"

"I was about to get those fucking boxes on the science department and something dropped on me. Then I was like this, so-"

"Actually I think it might have been my fault. I bumped into a shelve and I guess Yu was on the other side…"

"Hmm… I guess you're about seven years old."

"Just cure me, so I can kick that rabbits ass!"

"I can't. And it doesn't need me, it should wear of about… ten days or so"

Silence.

"You've got to be fucking with me. Ten days!?"

"Yes. If I remember right, you age a year every day. You'll be eight tomorrow and nine after that and so on. When you get to your original age it should stop. I Didn't remember we still had that."

"And you guys invent these types of things…Why? Don't you have any real jobs to do?" Lavi retorted at the side incredulously. He could sympathize with Kanda.

Komui just stared at him trough his glasses for a moment. Suddenly there was his favorite bunny-cup on his lips and he just turned and said: "Lavi, I put you on charge of Kanda until he's back to normal. He can't go to any missions and apparently it was your fault so you take care of him. I think I hear Reever calling me. What is it Reever? Oh, you want me there?!" Lavi just watched as he walked inhumanly quickly away pondering, were they really ok with him on the lead.

'Wait. I'm in charge of Yu?' Lavi turned suddenly towards Kanda. He was gone.

"Ah! Yuu!" Lavi yelled after the further moving back of a seemingly seven-year old. He caught up quite fast and started to walk beside him. He tilted his head to see the other ones face. "Where're you going?"

"_My room_. I don't need a babysitter. Especially not _you_!" Kanda growled and didn't even look his way, just kept going." Komui must be out of his mind."

Lavi pouted. "What do you mean by 'especially not me'? You'll hurt my feelings. You don't even know how good I could be." He smiled mischievously, there was this little twinkle in his eye.

"I really don't give a fuck" Kanda tried to shake off the annoying redhead, but noticed that it isn't so easy when your feet were half of the ones you used to have. And at that Lavi wasn't a sappy little kid like he was. 'At least not on the outside' Kanda thought. And he started to get more and more annoyed because he couldn't get away from Lavi. 'God damn! These clothes are a drag' He stopped to pull his pants up, but didn't have the change to finish it properly when suddenly Lavi lifted him up.

"Eh-" Before realizing what had happened he was safely lying on the redheads shoulder.

"Wha-What do you think you're doing!?" Kanda blushed furiously and kicked the man in his stomach.

"Ouch! Settle down. I'm taking you to my place of course." He smiled confronting.

Kanda was totally dumbfounded by the situation. "your place…" He glanced back with a little shocked face. Lavi was surprised how Kanda had calmed down so suddenly, but it just encouraged him to tease the 'kid' more.

"Oi, Yuu-chan~, I wonder what you're thinking ." He teased. "Just to refresh your memory, you're still a seven-year old. And you know, no matter what your image on me might be, I don't do minors." At the end of the sentence Kanda was blushing again from embarrassment and Lavi was laughing hard.

"Baka usagi, let me go or else..." He left it hanging in the air, trying to get the redhead scared of the consequences. But it didn't quite work when he was lying on the other ones shoulder, incapable of reaching mugen.  
"Aww, come on! It'll be fun!"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Don't be so cold. We're here!" Lavi opened his door and stepped inside. He put Kanda on his bed and turned back to the door. "Should I put a lock here?" He joked.

"Like that's going to stop me."

"Well, if you reach it." Lavi smiled teasingly.

"...I'm not that small." Kanda frowned. Weirdly he didn't seem as reluctant as earlier. Lavi wondered about that with his arms grossed on his chest leaning on the door.

"You're going to stand there the whole night?" Kanda scoffed.

"Maybe." Lavi was thinking and watched him unusually calm. Kanda eyed him suspiciously.

"Nah, I'm kidding." He smirked and jumped next to Kanda. "We can sleep side by side."He grapped mugen quickly from Kanda."I'll keep a hold of this for a while." The redhead put it up on his closet. Too high for Kandas little arms.

"Don't touch Mugen! It's not up to you if I use it or not."

Lavi went under the cover and soon Kanda found himself being covered by the blanked too.

"Hey! I don't feel like sleeping." He said kind of childishly.

"Come on, Yuu~. Little kids must go to sleep early."

"You're the only kid here."

"Sleee~p. Or I'll sing a lullaby for ya. And for the record, I sleep one eye open so you better not try to get away."

"Don't you have only one eye?"

"It was figuratively spoken. Now, good night Yuu-chan!"

"...Don't call me that"

"Just sleep will ya."

.......................................................................................................................................................................That was fun : D

So there's ten more days to come with these two. There's gonna be some love doveyness so don't you worry! I can't wait x3

I'll update it when I feel like it. You can throw some suggestions 'cuz ten days is a long time : D I have no idea what will happen myself. Your reviews and all keep me alive : 3


	2. 8

**Day 2**

Kanda opened his eyes.

He eyed the ceiling with a scowl on his face. 'Why do I feel like something isn't right?'

When he started to get up his left eye registered something on his side. Messy red hair was peeking from under the blanket and a surprisingly big figure was clearly visible trough the fabric. Kanda froze with half of his body already off the bed.

**At the cafeteria:**

"Lenalee, Good morning!"

"Ah, good morning Allen-kun." The petite girl placed her tray opposite from the white-haired boy who was making some room through his huge pile of food so he could talk to his friend. You could always locate Allen in the cafeteria by the Mt Food he called a meal.

"Excited about the moving?" He asked smiling politely.

"Yes, I wonder what kind of a place the new headquarters will be. What about you?"

"Yes, the same. But I guess as long as Jerry-san goes with us I'm good." He laughed.

Lenalee giggled with him. " Should have guessed."

"We're going there a day early right? Was it the day after tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Niisan is coming with us too. We'll have to set up the gate for everyone else."

"Seems like it…"

They continued eating their food in silence, both thinking.

**Back where we started:**

Lavi turned his head grunting from displeasure and tried to focus his vision. Kanda was standing in the middle of the room looking completely horrified. He had just woken the redhead by roaring in distress. Lavi didn't like to be woken up in such a dramatic, horror-film-like way and glanced at him wearily. But his irritated look was wasted on the thing he saw. Kanda had lifted his little hands in the air and slowly followed the lines of his baggy clothes with his eyes. Lavi watched silently as his eyes finally got to his feet which were overwhelmed by his pants and said softly: "Seems like it wasn't a dream, ne yuu?"

He smiled when Kanda lifted his head looking desperate. Apparently he had lost his ability to speak. And his hair-tie. The redhead's smile got wider as he observed the now eight-year-old Kanda with his long black hair spread out over him looking ever more pitiful. 'So cute! It really makes me wanna braid his hair…' Lavi looked like he was on his own happy place and Kanda didn't like the smile on his face so he went over and smacked him on the head.

"Oouch~! What was that for?"

"Your face got on my nerves."

"That's not a good enough reason to hit me!"

"Whatever. It's your fault that I'm a kid and I have to stay here, so-" He raised his fist again.

"Stop that~!" Lavi fled inside his blanket and Kanda stood there looking irritated at the blob that was Lavi, his hands folded.

"I can't even move in these clothes" He complained at no one particular. His sleeves were almost dragging on the floor(cuute x3). He could have worn just the shirt as a dress but that would be too much for his pride.

"Oh!" Lavi exploded from the covers and was at the door in an instant. "I think I know what to do about that. Wait for a bit, Yuu-chan." And then he was gone before Kanda could say anything.

"What the hell is that idiot thinking again?"

As he was alone Kanda started to wander around the room just casually looking at things. He wasn't particularly interested about the rabbit but he was just a little curious because he had to stay there after all. There wasn't much stuff in the room, just the bed, a closet and a desk with a chair. Some clothes were spread on the floor in a rush but it was surprisingly clean. 'Maybe because he's the bookman junior?' Kanda looked out the only window. The view was close to the one in his room, it was a little comforting.

Suddenly Kanda noticed the excess strands of hair trying to cover his vision. "Ah!" He sifted a hand trough his hair and glanced around the room for his hair-tie. His eyes stopped at the bed. 'That has to be the only place.'

Lavi stepped through the door with his hands occupied by a heap of clothes ready to call his new "roommate's" name, but stopped right there. He didn't see Kanda where he had left him and frowned. 'He couldn't have escaped, right?' Then his eyes registered movement in his bed.

"Yuu-chan? What are you doing?" He watched puzzled as Kanda was apparently going berserk under the blanket, throwing pillows everywhere and cursing. He turned around to glare the redhead looking annoyed as hell.

"I'm happy that you have found your inner-child and can't help but play in the bed. But, you know it's kinda hard on me when the bed you mess up is _mine_." He grinned widely and had to dodge a pillow.

"I'm not playing, you idiot! I need my hair-tie-"

"Well, if I may change the subject for a moment, I got some clothes for ya!" He dropped the heap on the messed up bed in front of Kanda. "Borrowed some of Panda's, I think they will fit, at least for a while." Lavi crossed his arms smiling proudly, pleased with himself and his sharp thinking. Kanda eyed the clothes suspiciously and lifted one Chinese-style shirt in the air.

"Besides, dont'cha wear those kind of clothes yourself?"

"Che."

................................................................

After changing to the better-fitting clothes(he chose this kinda long shirt with semi-long sleeves, which split in the bottom at the sides and some dark kinda puffy pants) Kanda and Lavi finally head out for breakfast. When they stepped into the cafeteria Kanda was already heading to the counter as Lavi noted the other two exorcists that were sitting across the room.

"Allen! Lenalee!" He waved and Kanda got dragged with him to the table where the two were sitting. "Good morning, you both." Lavi greeted.

"Morning, Lavi." They spoke together and smiled at the redhead. "You're up early." Allen continued.

"Yeah, well it's hard when you have a hyper-active kid, who throws a fit right when he wakes up in your room." He sighted remembering why his sleep was interrupted. Allen looked puzzled at him.

"What do you mean by a ki-"

"I am not a kid! And I'm not hyper-active, baka usagi!" they heard a yell behind Lavi. He grinned and then slowly moved aside to answer. "You look like a kid to me."

Little-Kanda had finally been released from Lavis grasp and he turned to eye the redhead angrily crossing his bony arms.

"This is just temporary. When I'm back to normal I'm going to beat you up."

"K-Kanda? Is that you?" Allen stuttered in middle of the argument looking shocked. Lenalee just stared at him with a little smile. Komui had already informed her about his situation.

" I'm going to get food." He turned to leave but Lavi lifted him and placed him to sit on the table. "Oi usagi! What do you think you're doing?!" Kanda snarled and tried to kick him.

"Don't ramp. You just sit here nicely with your niisan and oneesan and I'll get your food for you." Lavi smiled sunnily and hopped away. Kanda looked disgusted. 'Sometimes he's worse than Tiedoll...' Then he turned towards the waiting gazes of the other two.

"What?" He backed a little.

"You look really cute." Lenalee smiled.

Kanda's face darkened. 'Not this again' "Che."

"You're right. How did you get so small?" Allen watched him curiously.

"Fuck you, Moyashi. I don't have the energy to explain things to idiots."

"It's Allen! "

"Whatever."

"You-"

"Don't fight, you two." Lenalee glanced at them pleadingly. Allen calmed down instantly by seeing her pleading face and instead asked:

"So it's Lavi who takes care of you? How did that happen?"

"I'd rather have no one take care of me but he's stubborn."

"Niisan left him to Lavi's responsibility." Lenalee explained.

"Why did he do that?" Allen looked confused.

"Because he wants to bother me, that bastard."

"I'd feel sorry for Lavi…"

"What was that, Moyashi?!"

"It's Allen, Bakanda!

"What do I hear here? You're already on each others' throats?" Lavi walked in the middle of their argument and placed the soba in front of Kanda and sat next to him with his own food."Here you go yuu-chan!"

Kanda didn't say anything, just started to eat so he could get away from the cafeteria soon as possible. He didn't want to attract any more attention, with him being small and all.

Lavi saw better not to disturb the raven and instead chatted with the other two happily. He was far more easy to get answers from than the grumpy japanese.

Kanda concentrated on his food and tried to ignore the trio, but for some reason he started to get even more irritated as time went by. The way Lavi, just like by turning a switch, changed his interest in things and the way he was casually talking to Moyashi was getting on Kandas nerves.

"-And you know Allen, then he was like-"Suddenly a plate of half-eaten soba was turned upside down on Lavis head.

The conversation stopped right there. Mission accomplished.

Then the yelling started. "What the hell Yuu?!" Lavi tried to scrape the noodles off his head as Kanda just watched him smirk victoriously. Allen was dumbfounded by the incident in front of him. He had never seen Kanda do something like that. And it kind of interrupted the conversation when the person you're talking to gets a plate of soba turned on his head.

The redhead finally gave up on trying to clean his hair and focused his attention at the one on fault.

"I dunno what's up with you, but you're gonna pay for that!" he almost whispered and a dangerous grin appeared on his face. The smirk on Kanda's face disappeared and he decided to run for it. Somehow he didn't want to get caught after that.

"See ya later!" Lavi bade them farewell laughing before dashing after Kanda.

They both watched silently as they ran out of the cafeteria yelling threats to each other.

"…Kanda is unusually lively isn't he?"

"Must be because of the kid-thing."

"..Yea.."

**Later that day:**

"Usagi, what do I do with this one?"

"Umm… Put it where the book I just put is."

"And this one?"

"Oh, give me that. I haven't read it just yet."

It was past seven pm and Lavi lay lazily on the floor of the library reading some huge book bookman had told him to read. He also told Kanda how to organize some stack of documents and books every time he asked. Although it was kind of hard to read when Kanda was asking things all the time, he didn't really mind. For once the raven was willingly helping and Lavi glanced at him occasionally when he didn't notice.

Kanda's hair was somewhat puffy(it had something to do with the events after the cafeteria incident, when the redhead finally caught him)and his face looked calm and maybe a little excited while he placed the documents on their places. No frowning or veins popping. If Lavi didn't know better, he might have thought that Kanda enjoyed helping in the library.

Kanda had actually volunteered to help(well, he just picked a book after a while and bugged Lavi until he told him what to do with it, but it was Kanda's way of being considerate.). Maybe because he was just a little guilty about the soba-incident and after sitting in the library and watching Lavi doing his assignments as bookman junior for a while, he got really bored.

While doing his job of an assistant Kanda got caught up in his thoughts. Somehow this day had been completely different from what he was used to. After the breakfast many things had happened, Lavi had after all fulfilled his threat and the japanese had gotten his wet ´punishment´(but that's another story*wink*), they had argued and made peace, and then argued again while going through the day. But in the end Kanda still went quietly with him to the library when he had some things unfinished there. Truth be told, he didn't quite hate the change in his daily routine.

"Yuu?"

Kanda jumped at the sound. He realized he had been gazing the book in his hands completely in his thoughts for a while. He quickly brushed it off and went to place the book where it belonged.

**Later that night**

Lavi lifted his foggy gaze from the book in front of him. He saw nothing but black through the window. "Damn…" 'Guess it's already night.' The redhead remembered his little accomplice and searched for Kanda with his eyes. There he was, lying on the carpet couple meters away. For a moment, worry flowed through Lavi and he rushed beside the little man.

But he was just sleeping, curled up on the comfy carpet looking so calm and content. Lavi smiled softly at the sight. He really didn't want to wake him up, so carefully, but securely he snaked his arms under his little frame and lifted him up against his chest. His little face leaned on the redheads shoulder and his hair was sprawled over the arms that were carrying him. Lavi felt this tightening feeling in his chest. 'Maybe it's that so called parental-love?' He smiled at the thought. The corridors were empty and dead-silent as Lavi could clearly hear his steps echoing through them. Kanda's weight on his hands felt comforting in the darkness.

He placed Kanda on the bed gently and covered him with the blanket. For a moment he watched as his chest went up and down with his breathing, then he laid a little kiss on his left cheek before whispering: "Good night, Yuu."

**Whoaaaa****~! That was soo hard on me for some reason. I wrote this for soooo long. I just need some more lovey doveyness and I'm ready to go! : 3 The next update might be a little late 'cuz we're going on holiday. Oh, and thanks for the reviews! My first ones : )**


	3. 9

The morning's first rays of light shone through the window and played on Lavi's face. He tried to shoo them with his hand, but as he awoke he settled for covering his eyes from the light, grunting tiredly. "I bet it's not even 8 'o clock yet."

He glanced at the clock on his desk. 6:47 am.

'…I should cover that window with something. Damn early sun.'

He shifted so that the light wouldn't disturb him, but during that he almost squished something that was beside him.

"Whoa!" Lavi stopped his motion, otherwise he would have rolled over the person next to him and just turned in his place to face the child he shared a bed with.

'Right. Yuu is here…' He glanced at his little bed-squatter uncertain of what to do. Leisurely he leaned his cheek on his hand and watched Kanda sleeping beside him silently. 'It's gotta take some time to get used to being awakened with Yuu by my side.' He thought. The raven was only about 20 centimeters away and had a really sweet and innocent look on his face as he snuggled against his pillow and frowned in his sleep. A mild smile graced Lavis features and he brushed lightly the now nine-years-old boy's face with his hand. Kanda's scowl cleared from the touch and for a moment he was totally still. Then, slowly, his eyes opened.

Observant dark eyes met with a green one. It was silent. Kanda watched him coolly, without moving an inch. Lavi wondered what was going on in the raven's head but didn't show the curiosity on his face, he looked back with the same intensity. Finally the other one blinked and opened his mouth.

"You're too close."

Silence.

"Say what?" Lavi lifted his head from his hand looking surprised.

Kanda frowned at him, now fully awake. "Don't stare at me when I sleep. It's creepy." He turned his back towards him and yawned. Lavi kept on staring as he got up from the bed and headed for the bathroom. He had expected a punch or something more cutting from the raven. Usually you wouldn't even be able to get that close to him without getting hurt, and to that Kanda had sounded so unconcerned.

"Hmm…" The redhead lied in the middle of the bed with his hands behind his head. 'Guess he's already used to me…?' The thought struck through his brain. 'Does that mean he doesn't mind me 'coz he thinks of me as a friend? Have I finally cracked Kanda Yuus eternal defense system!?' Lavi laughed out loud(lold: D) at the thought and smiled widely at the ceiling. 'Somehow the thought kinda makes me happy.'

There was a quiet slam. "Usagi. We're going."

Lavi turned his head to see Kanda already at the door waiting for him, with clean clothes and his hair tied up. The redhead looked at him, confused.

"Yeah, where?"

The raven-haired child glanced at him irritated. "The cafeteria, you idiot."

"Why already?" The redhead asked and frowned at the thought. Kanda gave him a look that said it all. "Okay, okay. Let me just get some clothes. I'll be right there." He sighted in defeat.

**At the cafeteria:**

As they walked in Lavi yawned extravagantly, lifting his hands high above his head and made sure Kanda noticed it. The raven just _che'_d and pretended like he didn't see it, continuing towards the counter. The other one followed obediently, watching his every move closely.

"Aren't you at least a bit tired Yuu-chan? Don't tell me you always wake up when the sun rises?"

"Only idiots like you sleep through the noon." He answered after ordering his food. "If you didn't see, there are many people already eating there." He nodded his head towards the hall.

Lavi had to admit he was right. There were quite many people here before them. "…I guess you're right. But I'm still tired." He pouted.

"Whatever." Kanda took his tray and headed for a table. The redhead hurried after him with his food, but stopped for a moment as he noticed one of his comrades.

"Hey, Allen! What'cha doing up so early?"

The white-haired teen looked inside the cafeteria door and smiled when he recognized the one calling him.

"I could ask you the same!" He yelled back. "Did Kanda keep you up all night again?"

Suddenly the people close to them got really quiet.

Lavi could feel the temperature dropping. "Eh?" He looked around abashed and felt the gazes concentrating on him. "No! That's not what- You got it all wrong!" He tried to laugh it off and shot a pleading glance to Allen's direction. The teen took the hint and tried to help. "Y-yeah, I didn't mean it like that… Lavi and Kanda aren't-Um…"He just didn't know how to continue his sentence and the faces all over the room didn't seem to listen at all so Allen froze. His brain was overloaded by the awe how this had happened.

Lavi watched in horror as Allen was apparently sinking in somewhere deep. There was no sign of life on his face anymore, only an empty shell with a hysterical smile.

The redhead couldn't think or speak anymore. He just felt like laughing at the situation. Then he felt the coldest feeling he had ever experienced riding up his spine.

'Uh oh.' He slowly turned to look behind him, sweating like crazy. As expected, there, couple metres away stood Kanda emitting a really dark aura.

Lavi laughed nervously. "Ah, Yuu-chan… I was just explaining this little misunderstanding here. Nothing you should burden yourself with-"

"Baka usagi!" He looked really dangerous even when he was nine years-old. Lavi gulped.

………………………….

"You hit hard for a kid." The redhead muttered meekly as they were finally eating on their table. "You know, it wasn't actually my fault. Allen's the one who said it."He complained. Lavi was now quite black and blue in his middle torso(Kanda couldn't reach his head) and he didn't feel like moving for a while.

"It's your fault for talking to that moyashi! Nothing good comes out of that." Kanda talked to his food, too pissed for a proper conversation.

_Allen, knowing this all had been his fault, had decided to scurry off quickly right when he saw Kanda behind Lavi. So the raven had to take all his frustration on the redhead._

"By the way, now that I remember. What was up with you yesterday? When we were eating and you decided to throw your food on me, remember?" Lavi changed the subject, trying to get his grumpy friend to forget the embarrassing incident and to talk to him again.

It kind of worked. Kanda stopped eating as if he was remembering something. He stared his food for a while, then:

"Betsuni.." Kanda concentrated on his food again, strangely quiet all of the sudden. Lavi's eyes widened as well as his smile, now there was no stopping for his curiosity.

"Eh~! Yuu-chan, what are ya hiding?" The redhead was suddenly like a newborn person, leaning closer with a Cheshire cat smile. Kanda backed away looking like he'd want to be somewhere else.

"I already said it. It was nothing, you got on my nerves. End of discussion."

Lavi watched him as if trying to figure out if he was lying. Kanda felt uncomfortable under his eyes and tried to not show it, eating his soba. Finally the redhead seemed to let it go and started to eat. 'I'm so gonna find out why he did it.' He smiled.

............................

Little later the duo were walking out of the cafeteria when a yell resounded across the hall.

"YUU-KUN!!" Kanda startled at the too familiar voice echoing in his ears. 'God no!' Without even knowing why, he quickly hid behind Lavi's bigger figure and grabbed a hold of the leg of his pants so that he wouldn't move. From there he peered at the approaching general.

Lavi watched puzzled as Kanda was crouching behind his legs, almost pulling his pants off of him. Before he could voice his concern for the suddenly childishly behaving exorcist, general Tiedoll had spotted him.

"Lavi! Komui just told me about Yuu-kuns situation and that you're taking care of him. Is it true?" The fuzzy-haired old man reached the redhead and took a firm hold of his shoulders. Lavi stared into his asking eyes speechless, he was surprised from the sudden appearance of the general and hadn't really expected the interrogation.

"Um... Yeah, it's true." He scratched the back of his head kind of embarrassed.

For a moment Tiedoll did nothing but stare, but then suddenly he sank to his hands and knees, startling Lavi.

"Why? Why Komui? Why Yuu? Why him?" He mumbled to the floor. "Why didn't Yuu come to my care? Sons should be with their fathers, right...?"

"I'm not your son!!" The child behind the redheaded exorcist groaned before he could stop himself. He had stood up and was now eyeing his master like there wasn't anyone as despicable as him in the world. The general's eyes wandered to the source of the sound and they almost popped out of their sockets.

"Yuu-kun! You're so small." He noted.

Kanda looked away. "Che.", was his short, but clearly irritated answer.

"Why don't you come with me? You're my son and so I have to take care of you when you're so young."

"No way in hell."

"Come on, Yuu-kun." The general reached his hand and Lavi, who was watching their argument like a tennis match, for his surprise felt a tug in his shirt. 'Wha?' He turned to see Kanda keeping a hold of it, eyes burning threateningly.

"I'm not coming, you bastard. I'd rather be with this idiot than you." He spat to his face.

The other two were silent. Tiedoll was apparently going through a heart-attack and Lavi just stared the raven, who was clinging to his shirt. The whole scene was too confusing for him. Kanda tugging his shirt like a spoiled kid, his seemingly like a confession(that he thought Lavi was as at least a little more tolerable than his master x D) and the fact that the redhead had been dragged to this conversation so suddenly.

'Guess it can't be helped...' The redhead smirked and, encouraged from the raven's cute behaviour, he tossed the child on his shoulders. Tiedoll watched them looking somewhat shocked.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Kanda forgot his irritation for a while because now he was on the rabbit's shoulders, having a piggyback ride. It was too much for his pride so he didn't have the time to pay attention to his annoying master.

"Sorry sir, but I'm gonna take Yuu for a tour in the forest!" Lavi explained to Tiedoll, back to his all-too-happy self.

"I don't care about the fucking forest! Get me down from here!" Kanda interrupted and grabbed a share of red hair in his hands, pulling it.

"Ouch! Yuu-chan, stop pulling my hair! We're going no matter what so get used to it." He ordered the misbehaving child and continued his way towards the forest, leaving the depressed general behind.

.......................................

"You really should stop carrying me around. I'm going to hurt you someday." The Japanese was leaning against a tree and was watching his redheaded friend, who was lying in the middle of a flowery meadow.

"Come on Yuu. It isn't everyday that you're small enough to carry around, you know?" He smiled eyes closed, sniffing the aroma of the flowers.

"You just have a death wish, don't you?"

The redhead laughed. "Yeah, maybe..." He spread out his arms and stretched his limbs, letting out a content groan.

For a while the only sound was the passing wind and the leaves' rustling. Kanda closed his eyes too and tried to hear even the smallest sounds around him. Even though it wasn't actually a _tour,_ Kanda felt some strange peace being in the forest. The wind was really relaxing.

...........

The Japanese opened his eyes, suddenly fully awake. It was already kind of dark and cold, sun was setting behind the treetops.

"Usagi?" Kanda stood up tiredly and walked to the lump in the middle of the meadow. It wasn't moving and he had a strange feeling in his gut.

"...Lavi ...?" He whispered when beside the redhead. There was no respond. Kanda tried to suppress the pulling feeling in his stomach and decided to try some more drastic measures

That put some life in the redhead.

"Ouc-What? What happened?" Lavi stammered sleepily right after Kanda had kicked him. He sat up and stared the raven like he didn't recognise his friend. "Yuu-chan?" He asked slowly.

"Who else. Come on, it's almost dark." Kanda started to walk towards the HQ, secretly relieved that the redhead had only been sleeping. He _had_ after all complained about his lack of sleep in the morning...

"I'm starving!" Lavi patted his stomach surprised as he followed Kanda. "Let's hit the cafeteria."

"Whatever."

**I liked this chapter : ) Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long ^^ Loved the reviews from chap 2!! 3 Keep it coming, you can suggest if you want something to happen. There are still some days I haven't planned.**

**HimawariChild**


	4. 10

When Kanda awakened to the rainy day Lavi was already gone.

The ten-year-old didn't pick himself up, just turned to see out of the window. The water was pouring along the glass, blurring the view. His eyes wandered to the empty bed beside him, somehow it felt really big.

It was the day before moving and Allen and the others were setting a gate for the new HQ. Lavi had mentioned this yesterday, when they were getting ready for sleep, and had quietly added, that he was going too.

Kanda turned to lie on his back. He had tried to act cool about it, like he didn't care but inside he was suddenly feeling a little numb. The rain reflected on his mood quite effectively. 'Why is it suddenly so weird to wake alone, when I've been doing it for years?' He gazed at the door, like waiting for something or someone.

………

At the same time Lavi was walking, or rather dragging his feet towards a certain door he didn't really want to open. He knew what was waiting for him there and it didn't make him actually merry. He'd have to listen as one of his closest friends was being interrogated or some other nonsense. And he didn't feel like leaving Yuu by himself in the old HQ. 'Well, that might be just my own selfishness…' The redhead thought vaguely, watching the rain through the corridor's window.

_In the morning he had tried to be as quiet as possible so that the little raven wouldn't wake up. He had the feeling that the other one was mad at him and it might have been more difficult to leave when he was awake. Anyhow, with his hand on the door's handle he hesitated and turned to see the sleeping child. Kanda's sleeping face was something he didn't want to miss, it could be a rare occurrence for him to see it as Kanda usually woke before him._

_Lavi watched his slow breathing with an overcast face. Without even knowing it he was on the edge of the bed and slowly moved his hair with his hand. _

_He leaned back to see Kanda's face better. Oddly the raven haven't even flinched this time, he just laid there with his hair all over the place. Lavi memorized every inch of the child in his mind so that he could remember it later and feel the fleeting happiness he got every time from seeing his little roommate's face. Reluctantly he got up and once again walked to the door. When he closed it behind himself and started to head for the assigned meeting place, he felt a little more cheerful._

Allen would come through those doors any second.

Lavi closed his eyes and searched for the bookman inside of him, trying to let go of his emotions. The door opened.

…………………………..

Kanda walked along the empty corridors. He didn't feel like doing anything and he didn't want to just sit in the rabbit's room. '-waiting like a good kid. Che' The Japanese grimaced and hurried his steps. All he could think about was the annoying redhead and it was driving him crazy. 'I just want to punch him so bad, that's all. How dare he make that kind of face when he told me about it? It pisses me off!' Kanda had to stop for a moment to take his frustration on the wall. While leaning to it he realized where he had walked, the library's door was right in front of him.

'…Why did I come here?' Still the Japanese opened the door little warily. Of course there wasn't anyone, Bookman and Lavi were both in the new HQ. 'Do they even need Bookman for the gate-making? And what about bookman junior then?' Kanda wondered little irritated as he stepped inside. The whole room was full of boxes with books in them, ready for the move. It didn't look anything alike compared to his memory of the last time they were there together. Kanda stopped in the middle of the room on the fluffy carpet. 'Wait a second… The last time, I only remember that I was carrying some books but after that, nothing. How did I get to Lavi's room?' He looked around himself trying to remember but it didn't come to him.

"Damn that rabbit…" He sat on the carpet and could almost see the redhead standing in front of him smiling like he always did, a lively twinkle in his eyes. Kanda let his mind wander, staring at the image in front of him. It went to the night before. How Lavi had had this apologetic look when he told he was going away for the day, like it had been hard on him or something. '…Fucking hypocrite… '

His face had pissed the raven off really bad. It was so not _Lavi-like_ at all and the redhead was acting entirely weird too.

Kanda stared at the ceiling with an empty look. 'Why'd you have to make that face…'

**Much later:**

Lavi sighted as he walked towards his room. It was already dark outside and the rain had finally stopped. It had been really weird and exhausting, the whole day. Now all he wanted was a good night's sleep and he hoped that his roommate was already at it.

When Lavi opened his room's door trying to be as quiet as possible there was an unexpected view waiting for him. Kanda was sitting on the bed with his arms crossed, looking grim. It felt like he had been sitting there the whole day just to catch the redhead.

Lavi stopped at the door. "Ah, Yuu-chan. You've grown." He smiled uneasily.

"Don't try to fool me with that smile of yours, usagi." The ten-year-old glared back. Lavi smiled sheepishly and closed the door, leaning on it for a bit. "So, why are you still up?" The redhead started to undress his jacket and glanced at the raven. "Could it be that you were scared to fall asleep without me?" He smirked, but didn't get the reaction he was hoping for. Kanda continued to stare him.

Lavi pouted for a bit for the lack of reaction and turned to hang his jacket. He felt so tired and maybe a little down and Kanda didn't make it any easier with the whole staring.

"What happened?"

Lavi startled at the sound and turned. The raven was still watching him but not with hostility. His eyes were studying the redhead and there was a worried frown on his face. "What were you doing there?"

The redhead watched the other one, for a change without a smile, taken aback. But when he recovered he didn't try to lie or avoid it. For some reason Lavi had the feeling that the raven was seeing right through him today. "Um, I guess I could say that there was something, we as bookmen, had to record." He answered slowly.

"And what could that be?"

"I think you'll find out quite soon." Lavi smiled sadly and watched Kanda's intense eyes curiously. It felt like the Japanese was really straightforward today, yesterday he had just felt so uninterested and angry.

"So~" Lavi saw that the kid couldn't come up with anymore questions so he decided to jump in. "How's your day been?" He sat beside the other one and smiled encouragingly.

Kanda looked at the redhead like he was unsatisfied with something, but couldn't voice it. "Che. Yours must've been more interesting with the mysteries and all." He murmured towards his feet.

Lavi stared the now silent child and felt something like a dull pain travelling inside his chest. "Well... Dunno if I'd call it _interesting_..." Kanda quickly lifted his head as he heard the unusually lifeless voice. He saw the redhead looking down on his lap with a distressed face, like he was feeling sick. Suddenly the raven was on alert; adrenaline rushed to his head and drowned all thoughts and sounds. Before he knew what he was doing he reached a hand for the older man's face. When his fingertips touched the skin Lavi snapped out of his moment and glanced at the child beside him surprised. Kanda had a really worried face he had never seen, and the fact that a little hand was pushed to his forehead, making his hair point out oddly, confused the redhead.

"Yuu-chan?"

"Hn?"

"What are you doing?"

"...Checking if you have a fever."

"..Right.."

For a moment they just sat there in silence. Lavi didn't know what to say and he didn't dare to move. This was so unusual for Kanda; he wanted to know where this was going.

"... You're acting strange today." The Japanese pointed out, sounding accusing.

"You're one to talk." Kanda glared at him swiftly but didn't say anything. It was sometimes really head-exploding to get any answers from the rabbit, and it didn't help that his hand was getting all twitchy and nervous on the other one's skin.

"...Did something bad happen? You seem--upset?" Kanda had a hard time to put his thoughts into words. It wasn't actually his favourite hobby.

Lavi lifted his gaze surprised at the child's attention. "Yeah, you could say that..." But this time his expression didn't change mentioning it. Kanda's worry made him feel more comfortable about the subject. "I guess sometimes being a bookman junior is hard." He admitted.

The raven was listening silently and after answering, Lavi too got bashfully quiet. As the silence got longer and longer Kanda's cheeks started to redden gradually. It felt like even his heart's thumping had gotten too loud for the room. 'Why is it so awkward all of the sudden? Why is my hand still on his forehead? Why did I even put it there?' The raven was wrestling with his thoughts as Lavi just waited patiently with a curious smile and finally, when he couldn't take it anymore he broke the silence.

"Goddamnit! Why are you so silent, you stupid rabbit!" He hit the redhead with his twitching hand. "Usually I'd get you to be this silent only when you're unconscious!"

"Ouch! What happened with the fever-checking?" Lavi asked somehow amused although he had just been hit. The little raven's actions were much too interesting than the pain.

"Shut up!" Kanda was completely flustered and didn't know what else to say or do, and Lavi could clearly see that. He smirked mischievously and tilted his head.

"Yuu-chan... _Did you miss me_?"

The words were voiced with such childish hope that Kanda could be nothing but speechless from embarrassment, the redhead always knew how to get under his skin. He really wanted to say no, but he wasn't actually sure of the answer which was horrifying for him.

As the raven was drowning in his thoughts the redhead was just bashing in the joy of the moment. Oddly Kanda hadn't hit him or even yelled to him yet, he was actually thinking about it! 'So he really missed me...' Lavi felt happiness wash over him like a wave and in an impulse pinched the child's cheeks smiling like a madman.

"Yuu-chan, you're too cute! You can just admit it!" The redhead laughed leaning closer.

"There's nothing to admit! And I'm not cu-Get your hand off my face, usagi!" The blushing raven started to squirm under his hands and it turned into a wrestling match. They rolled on the bed for ages trying to dominate the other (...*cough*), yelling and laughing all the while.

"Admit it! You missed me!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did! Don't try to deny it! You love me so much that you can't live without me for even a day!" Lavi laughed breathlessly.

"B-baka usagi!" The raven panted and tried to hit him in the head.

...

In the end Kanda was sitting victoriously on the redhead's back, smiling evilly down at him. "Che. Now you see who's who!"

"How can you be so strong when you're so small?" Lavi marvelled on the mattress, completely overpowered by a ten-year-old and panting from exhaustion.

"I'm just better than you. Big or small, it doesn't matter." Lavi had to crack his neck to see the raven. Kanda hadn't smiled so much in a while. Well usually he didn't smile at all. The redhead couldn't take his eye of him.

"What?" Kanda noticed the stare and glared at him frowning. Lavi smiled back and tried to turn his body under the child. Kanda shifted a little so he could move, his eyes not leaving the redhead even for a moment.

Lavi looked deep into the dark eyes that were watching him. "Here's your reward." He declared with a wink and stretched his neck, giving the raven a kiss on the cheek.

When he slowly withdrew there seemed to be no sounds in the room. Kanda looked like he had a hard time deciding how to react so Lavi took the opportunity and jumped from the bed to change his clothes. He had to hide his wide grin before he'd get hit.

"...What was that for?!" The raven had apparently decided.

"I told you already." The redhead threw some clean shirt on and turned towards the child again. "It was your reward." He smirked and dived into the covers laughing. Kanda sighed tiredly and just watched as his red hair appeared under the cover, next to him.

"Do you have like ADHD or something?" The raven looked amused at him.

"Of course not. Come on Yuu-chan, it's time to sleep." He sided the comment and smiled softly lifting the cover suggestively. Kanda eyed him for a while but took the invitation.

He lied on the bed and the redhead covered him in tightly, like a loving parent. The lights were turned off.

The darkness was so thick Kanda couldn't even see the across wall and the silence felt heavy on his ears. Like it would be normal to have more noise in the room.

It took him a moment to realize that Lavi's hands hadn't disappeared anywhere from his covers; they were still lying on his sides. Kanda stiffened for a second but relaxed at the feeling when he heard the redhead's slow breathing. '...He's already asleep?'

But then, quite close to him there was a sleepy voice:

"You missed me, right?"

Kanda wasn't sure if the redhead was talking in his sleep or not but _he_'d rather pretend to be asleep than answer. Lavi's breath got even more ragged and the bed creaked as he sifted a little, finding a comfortable position.

Then the final whisper before he fell asleep echoed into Kanda's ears:

"Good night, Yuu-chan."

**Right. Yay finally the so-called-yullen-week is over! Let us rejoice! And now it's time for LaviYu-festival! The best time of the year x 3**

**And for my comments on the story... Um, I can't remember what happened : D Lavi has problems with his obsession for kissing Yuu, don't you think? And Kanda thinks too much... but he's bored x D he's got nothing else to do! I really hope you get my little hints in the story, I put a lot of thought in it : 3 But the ending sucks, doesn't it? Damn, next one will be great! : D**

**I absolutely love your reviews! You're just too kind : 3 I wanna hear more x D I love how you guys point out the funny mistakes I make, it makes me laugh so much.**

**And happy late birthdays to Kanda : 3**


	5. 11

_Kanda was snuggling against his chest, Lavi couldn't move._

When he had woken up, feeling well rested and content, he had felt this unusual pressure at his side. He had glanced there, not expecting anything worth thinking about but had frozen right there.

The redhead's brain was on blank mode and he just stared the child in his lap. The raven was curled up like a cat, murmuring in his sleep. He wanted _really bad_ to squish the kid, and the thought kept pounding in the back of his head.

Finally, after struggling a while, Lavi took a hold of himself and shook his head lightly, shooing the thought away. He decided to get up carefully, without waking the other. Kanda's pride couldn't take it if he'd wake up in this compromising position. The redhead smiled. 'I'm actually worrying about Yuu-chan's pride, when did this happen?' But he glanced at the raven and felt a reassuring wave. He didn't want to do it to Kanda for just his own amuse. Well not this time.

So when the raven rose from the bed after some time he saw Lavi, already rushing all over the room.

"…What are you doing?" He frowned, trying to clear his sleepy vision. For some reason he had slept really well.

The redhead glanced his way but didn't stop his running. "We're moving, Yuu-chan! I gotta get packed up!"

"Oh, right…" Kanda stood up and walked slowly to the bathroom (dodging Lavi). It wasn't as if the redhead had _forgotten_. 'He's a bookman after all…' Kanda could tell that he had been just too slothful to do anything about it before. 'That lazy-ass rabbit.' He almost smiled.

…..

"Are you ready, Yuu-chan?" Lavi was waiting at the door with his bag on his shoulder, beaming at the raven.

"I was ready for like a week before you."

"Now, now don't get all grumpy yet. I'll get you a snack on the way."

"Fuck off."

The redhead grinned and walked to his closet. "I almost forgot!" He reached up and grabbed something from the upper shelf. "Here you go Yuu-chan. I guessed you'd be quite angry with me if we'd left it here."

Mugen was handed to Kanda's little hands. He stared at it for a moment and looked up to Lavi again, without saying anything.

'I guess he's thankful in a way. Hope it stays like that' Lavi smiled swiftly and then turned to the door again. "Come on, let's move."

Kanda followed him silently out of the door, holding his katana with his free hand. He was bit surprised that he hadn't remembered it for a while but the weight of it was familiar in his hand, like meeting an old friend. He was pleased to get it back.

"Good bye now, my room. You served me well, I will never forget you.-And that's a fact." Lavi's cheery voice interrupted Kanda's thoughts and he turned to see the redhead bowing towards his door. It was so like the rabbit to do something ridiculous like that. But as the raven was waiting and eyed the room for the last time, he had a weird feeling in his stomach. He had been there for only few days but…

'I can't believe I got attached to that room too." He sighed and grabbed his bag, turning to walk away.

Lavi smiled secretly at the door. He could guess what the Japanese was thinking. 'It's the happenings and the memories that make one attached to a place…'

"Usagi, are you coming?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

…….

The gateway was really practical and fast for the moving but it was kind of crowded at times. The duo decided to grab a bite before going, it didn't matter when they'd go and Jerry was still in the cafeteria. Lavi guessed he would be the last one to go. After enjoying their meal (without making a scene…) they were finally standing in front of the gate.

"Yuu-chan, give me your hand."

"And why would I do that?"

"So you won't get lost." Lavi grinned like a rascal and tried to sound authoritative. His hand was waiting beside Kanda's. The raven glared his way and clasped mugen tighter in his other hand. Lavi didn't seem to notice and just waited patiently. After a moment Kanda squinted his eyes in irritation before grapping the impatient hand and murmuring something poisonous in Japanese. It might have had something to do with rabbits and a kettle but the redhead didn't hear or care. He had Kanda's hand in his, just what he wanted.

"Here we go!" They stepped through. And found themselves in the middle of chaos.

The whole room was full of people, boxes and noises. It seemed like everyone had to go somewhere at the same time but nobody really left the room, it was stuffy. Then they saw Komui and Allen standing couple metres away, both smiling and waiting for them. Lavi grinned happily and dragged the raven behind him. He let go of Kanda's hand before the kid tried to do the same, and rushed to give a crushing hug for his white-haired friend.

"Allen-chan! Long time no see, well not really but you get my point, right?" He smiled from his heart and patted the other ones shoulder. Since yesterday he had had this awkward feeling but meeting Allen and seeing that he was alright took some weight out of him.

"Yeah, it's great to see you too." They both smiled sunnily, like there wasn't anyone else in the room.

"Welcome! Lavi, and Kanda. You've grown since I last saw you. Are you 10, or is it 11 now? And how has it been with the two of you living together?" The toupee-wearing man smiled curiously at the child.

Kanda slowly removed his eyes from the two friends,that were absorbed in their chatting and glared at Komui. "Like a nightmare."

"Aww, don't say that, Yuu-chan!" Lavi jumped in the conversation and shot a pouting look towards him. "It's not true. We're getting along great!"

Komui wasn't sure what the truth was but they both seemed to be in one piece, so it looked fine to him. He hmm'd and proceeded to welcome other people. Allen stayed with them and looked like he had many things to tell.

"So Lavi, have you seen your room yet?"

"No. I think I know where it is but I never saw it. Is it that great?"

"It's-" Kanda had about enough of the conversation and turned to eye the room. He would have just walked out of there if it wasn't for the fact that he had no idea where the room was. 'Although… Why should I go with usagi? I could just find my own room and finally get rid of him…' Somehow the idea wasn't making him excited like he thought it would, and it just made his mood worse. The raven glared everything near him. When Tiedoll came into sight he was happy he had mugen.

"By the way, where's Lenalee?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. She-" Suddenly Allen felt something cold near his neck. Like a sword pointing at it. "Wha-Kanda! What are you doing?" He jumped back startled.

"Fuck off already, moyashi." The words were like poison.

"Yuu-chan, you shouldn't-"

"Shut it, Usagi."

Lavi closed his mouth tightly. Kanda was in a really bad mood, that mood was something you shouldn't mess with. Allen didn't know that.

"You don't always have to interrupt our conversations, Kanda-"

He tried to say something more but(like usually) didn't have the opportunity to finish it."Shut your mouth for a moment will you." The child just hissed and for their surprise (mostly for Lavi) grabbed the redhead's hand. He started to pull it towards the exit and Lavi obediently followed, nodding his farewell to Allen. He couldn't resist the child's need for attention; it was so rare for the raven. And cute.

For a while they walked silently, until they got out of the crowd and stopped, just out of the doors.

"What's up?"

Kanda looked at him little irritated but when he met with the curious green eye, the anger toned down visibly. Lavi was about to say something but this time he was threatened with Mugen pointing at his face. And that could make anyone silent.

"Show me the way." was the kid's short command.

It took a moment for the redhead to take it in but after that he didn't dare to waste any time, as the child's eyes were burning, and just turned to walk away. He was afraid that he wouldn't have anything to speak with anymore if he'd say something about the command. And Kanda could change his mind with the idea of living together. He heard the raven's steps behind and smiled.

…

"Ah, here we are!" Lavi opened his door and made a pleased sound. "It really is bigger. And look at that bed!" He threw his bag on the floor and jumped towards the huge bed. Kanda followed him inside the room and examined it with his eyes. It was different.

"Yuu-chan?"

"What?" He turned to see the redhead laying on the bed on his stomach and staring him with his chin leaning to his hands. He frowned.

"Do you like the room?" Lavi grinned playfully. He didn't really care about the answer; it was just fun get Kanda to speak.

"…It's fine." The raven put his carriage down after eyeing the other with one eyebrow up.

The redhead smiled and swinged his legs slowly. "_What about me_?"

Kanda glanced at him like he wasn't sure what he heard. "What?"

"You don't mind staying with me? Until you're big again, right?" Lavi had opened his eye and looked at the raven now seriously. He knew he had decided not to touch the subject in the fear that Kanda would run away that instant, but this time it just escaped his mouth. He wasn't sure himself but he needed Kanda to confirm something in his mind.

Kanda stared him surprised. It took a moment of silence for him to think about it. He knew what he wanted to do but the reasons for it were blurry at the moment.

But he could come up with excuses later.

"…It's fine, I think." He answered slowly.

They gazed at each other for a while until Lavi's lips curved up and he jumped off the bed sharply, startling Kanda.

"I gotta go the library for a moment. Gramps said he needed some help with the boxes and all. I think I'll bring some food on the way, coz you don't really know how to navigate here." He grinned. "You can just wait here and get comfortable. You know, unpack and stuff. I'll be right back." The redhead took off after his speech and disappeared out the door. "Don't wander off!", was heard outside.

'…That was weird.' The raven thought and sat on the bed, putting his katana beside him.

But now he felt kind of fidgety and didn't feel like staying in one place 'Damn that rabbit... Maybe I could scope around' He started to explore the room.

After a hour or so he had examined every nook and cranny (John! : D) of the room and was bored out of his mind. Or rather his mind was going into overdrive and it bummed him completely out that he had no idea why. So after sitting a while his head turned towards the door. '…I'll just see the corridor for some way.'

He peeked out of the door and decided that the rabbit would probably be gone long, so he stepped outside. Although that was the only thing the redhead had told him not to do.

**Later:**

Lavi placed a box full of books on the library's floor. "Whoa, gramps this is gonna take forever you know. To put all the books and stuff in order." He remarked.

"It doesn't matter."

The redhead glanced his little master. "Really. I have been here for _hours_ now. Can we _please_ finish for today? Pleeease." He put his most miserable face on and stared down his mentor's back.

"…I guess I can finish this on my own."

"Yes! Thanks, gramps! I'll make this up." The redhead threw one of the books on his shoulder and headed for the door.

"Lavi."

He stopped and turned his head eyebrow up, sign that he was listening.

"You don't have to come here for a couple of days." The old man dismissed him bluntly.

Lavi turned around properly. "What? What's up?" He looked surprised.

The bookman eyed him for a moment before piercing his eye with his stare. "Let's say, while you still have Kanda to take care of I don't need you here."

The teen looked confused. "What do you mean? Do you have some problem with Yuu?"

"Not particularly. It's with you. You're being distracted by him, I can see it, and you'd be no use here when all you're thinking about is he. So you can just concentrate on taking care of him for a couple of days. That is surely what you want too." He didn't seem angry, it was just his way of saying things. His voice sounded final and he turned to continue his work.

Lavi stood by the door stunned. He felt like he should say something but he got nothing. So he stood there in silence for a while before turning around and exiting quietly. 'Damn, that panda is sharp.'

…

"Yuu-chan, I'm sorry it took so long! I got food!"

Lavi called opening the door with difficulty, because his hands were occupied with the food he had picked up on his way. But all that was waiting for him was an empty room.

"..Yuu-chan?" He stepped in. It was silent and dark. An eerie feeling crept up his spine.

'Where is he? Where could he even be? Did he leave? Did something happen? But he doesn't know this place! He's gonna die of starvation and blame me-' In the middle of his nervous breakdown he heard the door creak.

"Oi. Usagi."

"Yuu-chan!" The redhead almost threw the food out of his hands when he turned. Kanda's little figure was standing in the entrance of the room and he looked like the same as before. Little irritated yes, but it was normal for him. 'He's okay.' Lavi sighed from relief and placed the food on the floor before walking to the kid.

"What?" The raven backed away, little afraid what the redhead was up to(as he had gone outside when he shouldn't have) but found himself in a tight hug. Lavi was on his knees, his arms around Kanda like he didn't want to let go. It was kind of overwhelming as he was much bigger than the little raven.

Kanda was frozen and his body didn't do what his brain told him to. He just stood in the redhead's arms.

Then they were gone. Lavi moved his arms to the raven's shoulders and lifted his gaze to meet the dark eyes in front of him.

"Didn't I tell you to stay here." He scolded the kid, but smiled.

Kanda was too confused to come up with something sarcastic. "I- was just around the corner."

"Did you get lost?" Lavi suggested.

Kanda's cheeks burned a little and he frowned but he didn't answer.

"Well, thank god you survived back." The redhead laughed and stood up. He started to unpack his take out like nothing had happened. "Here, I brought some food."

Kanda reached his hand and took his meal. "…Thanks." 'What just happened?'

**I always cut off Allen x D Sorry, I have nothing against you, really. This time it's Lavi's turn to think about things : P Not good at that*headdesk* I love to write him do things to Kanda no one else dares to try x D It's just so him and it's easy to write. Buuut now I'm gonna take some vacation from this fic. It has been taking all my time lately : O I'm gonna do summery things and think about where I wanna take this story : 3 (I'll probably just start to write next week or something x D Can't keep away from this) And I'm going to Japan in 2 weeks o.o So it might take a long time x T **

**Btw someone suggested that I should change the title x D Got any suggestions? Cuz I'm kinda with you on that : D Send me!**

**I love you all. So many have favorited and alerted this x 3 It makes me happy**


	6. 12

Kanda didn't want to open his eyes. It was far too warm and comfortable to wake up, he tried to wrap himself more tightly in the covers. But he knew that he couldn't fall asleep anymore so leisurely his eyes opened.

He frowned at the strange room he was seeing. It was much bigger and everything was so far away from everything. 'What? Where is this?'

The raven's thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly felt a breeze on his ear. The chills riding up his neck woke him up nicely and now he realized that he couldn't move freely. Kanda turned his head sharply. The familiar face surrounded with disturbingly-red hair, he knew far too well, was too close to his comfort. Lavi had apparently snaked his arms around the little raven when he was asleep and was now breathing slowly right beside the raven's ear.

Kanda felt like he was being captivated. He couldn't move in the redhead's arms and the constant tingly feeling in his ear was making him go nuts.

"Usagi!" He grunted in distress.

There was no respond from the sleeping rabbit.

"Lavi! Wake up you lazy bum and take your hands somewhere else or there's not going to be any arms to do that!" Kanda yelled, his patience on it's limits. It was too much for him to be this close to the redhead(especially when he had already had a taste of it yesterday…), right when he woke up, no Mugen in sight…

Lavi drowsily sifted, recognizing his name. He yawned and stretched his arms a little, but still not letting go of the child.

"Hmm… Yuu-chan?" He sounded like he was still in his dreamland and Kanda rolled his eyes trying to keep his composure.

"Yeah, it's me. Now could you let me go before I'm going to do something _I_ might even regret." He hissed through his teeth.

He could feel the redhead startle behind him and looking around. Apparently the man finally realized what had happened.

"Ah!" He threw his hands away like they were touching something that was burning with a horrified face and sat up, ready to run(it was his reflect when he did something embarrassing to Kanda x D).

Kanda stood up and breathed deeply, his back turned to Lavi. The other was wrapped in the covers, waiting for the raven's reaction. 'The covers could soften the blow...' Nothing happened yet, Kanda just stood there.

"Umm… Yuu-chan, are you-okay?" He broke the silence with an odd question. 'Who would have known that it could be this weird?' The redhead wasn't content with awkward silences but he was afraid of Kanda this moment. He was still just a 12-year-old but he totally didn't give off the feeling of a kid.

Lavi couldn't take it anymore. "Please, say something. I'm a stupid rabbit and I deserve to be hit!" He cracked and took a praying position, offering his head for a hit.

But instead he heard a "_pfft" _saw the raven walking towards the bathroom.

"You're such an idiot, you know that?" Kanda sounded as if he was smiling.

Lavi stayed in the covers, looking like he wanted something from god, and stared after him.

"Right…" He agreed slowly with a growing smile.

……..

"So~ " The redhead was back to his cheery-self and was pouncing around the room, getting Kanda nauseous. "What do you wanna do today?"

"I don't want to do anything if it's with you."

"Come on Yuu-chan. You don't have to play so cold anymore, we're roommates already!"

"Che."

"But anyway, what're we gonna do? See some places? See someone? What?" Lavi was apparently on hyper-mode and didn't stop his blappering.

"You really have ADHD, don't you? Can't you stay in one place?" The raven was tying his hair and started to get annoyed with the rabbit's constant moving.

"But it's boring in here." He pouted.

"Whatever." Kanda turned to meddle with his shirt, somehow the redhead's pouting face made him feel fidgety.

He noticed something when he was putting his clothes on. "I think I'm growing out of these…" Lavi turned and saw the raven eyeing his shirt that was just barely over his stomach, frowning at it.

"Yeah, you're already 12 or something, right? We've gotta get you some new clothes, I guess…" He measured the child with his eyes. "Hmm… what if we ask Allen to give you some?"

Kanda looked horrified like you'd expect.

"You really have no brains, do you? No way in hell I'll wear something from _Moyashi_!"

"Aaw, come on! It's just three years gap, they could fit you."

"No. Fucking. Way."

"You're so hard to please." Lavi looked a little frustrated but started to think again. "How about we ask Johnny to come up with something until you're big again? I think he wouldn't mind."

Kanda pondered for a moment and nodded. "That could work."

"Well then we have our mission for the day! Let's go!" The redhead became all happy now that he had something to do again and decided to show Kanda around the new building as they were going for breakfast. The raven couldn't do anything but go along.

…

"Now you know the crucial places around here. I'm sure you get all of it in time." Lavi smiled pleased and turned towards the cafeteria's counter.

"You only showed me the training rooms, the bath and this cafeteria."

"Well, they were on the way…" The redhead pointed. "And- aren't those the crucial places for _you_?" He smirked and ordered his food before Kanda could answer.

"Che." He had to admit that was kind of true…

After they had got their food and they were heading for a table (surprise, surprise) they saw the all too familiar exorcist boy sitting there already.

'Why do we always have to bump into _him _here?!_' _But nevertheless_, _Kanda succumbed to his destiny and walked after Lavi to the table.

"Hey, Allen! Seems like you're always here nowadays." The redhead laid his tray across him and smiled playfully. Kanda just sat as far away as possible, minimizing the contact between him and the annoying duo.

"I got to eat." The white-haired teen noted.

"24/7 I suppose."

"Not!" But he wasn't angry. When they talked, you could always see them both smiling at least little. The raven had a hard time swallowing his food and keeping it down.

"So, got any missions yet?"

"No. I think I'm kind of under some surveillance for a while…"

"Right."

Their conversation got cut off and Kanda glanced at them. 'What's up with those idiots now?'

"Um, Lavi?"

"Yeah?"

"Doesn't Kanda look a little big for those clothes?" The sudden change of subject earned Allen a death glare from the subject itself."I mean aren't you suppose to take care of him or something?" He was smiling. 'That's it I'm going to punch his face in-'

The redhead smiled back, like he had been just waiting for this conversation."Actually we were gonna ask you-" Before he knew it, his face was on his plate.

Allen wasn't as surprised as the last time something like this had happened. Seemed like for Kanda and Lavi that was more of a habit than an exception in the cafeteria.

"Yuu-chan! What do you have against food?! For crying out loud…"

"It's not the food. It's _you_." The angry child spat, standing behind him. The redhead tried to clean his face with a paper towel Allen handed him. "Now you're going to shut your stupid mouth and come to find Johnny with me." He turned on the spot and marched away, leaving the other two silent behind him.

"He has gotta have hit puberty or something… Well, guess I can't argue with that." Lavi murmured to himself and rose from the bench. "Seeya later, Allen!"

"Sure." He watched after them with a smile. 'They have no idea how unusually they act with each other.'

…...

"Can you make it? Thou it's only for a week or so."

"Yeah! No problem, I'm just gonna check some measurements."

The glasses-wearing scientist took out his measuring tape and started to hurry around Kanda, surprisingly excited about the mission. It didn't take long for him to write down the notes and ask couple of questions from the child, them he sent them away saying that it would be ready for tomorrow. "I'll make it big enough for you to grow out!" they heard him yell when they walked away.

"Well, then that's settled. What shall we do now?" Lavi was walking leisurely with his hand in the back of his head.

"What about your work? Don't you anything else to do than just play around?" Kanda noted.

The redhead looked a little awkward. "Yeah… Let's just say that panda didn't appreciate our contribution last time. Remember? We both fell asleep." He laughed at the memory. "So he said we should stay away from the library."

"…right."

Silence fell between them.

Suddenly a random idea flowed to Lavi's thoughts and before he could even think about it well, it came out of his mouth.

"How about we'll go to the onsen?"

"Huh?" Kanda glared him suspecting. He had a feeling that there was a catch in this. Lavi backed away from his glare.

"Yeah, you're right. It was a weird idea. Forget it." The redhead started to wander in his talk, for the first time looking kind of uncertain. Kanda frowned at the face he was making.

"No, it's fine."

'Wha?' When Lavi raised his gaze he saw the raven already walking towards the baths. He hurried after the raven.

…….

"Ah~, this is heaven!" Lavi sighed contently when he descended in the steaming hot water. The HQ's onsen was surprisingly big, a hot bath with an part of it even in the open air. And this hour of the day there was no one else accompanying them. "You're coming, Yu-chan?" He cracked his neck and smiled at the kid in the side of the bath. Kanda gave him a half-hearted glare and continued his mental struggle against the hot water before him. 'Why did I go along with this idea? And what's up with the time anyway? No one bathes in the middle of the day!'(As you can see, Kanda has his own problems with water : D Dunno where I got that)

Lavi was stretching his limbs while whistling some tune that had been stuck in his head all day, massaging the tiredness out of his well-build muscles(;D) when noticing that his companion was still out of the water. The redhead frowned and turned properly to face the other. "What's wrong?" was all he asked after seeing the grimace on the raven's face. Kanda lifted his gaze without thinking much and was faced with a completely naked upper-body of confused looking Lavi. The raven couldn't help the strangled noise coming from his throat and a little blush forming on his cheeks. "Yu-chan?" The redhead hoisted himself in the side supporting his upper-body with his hands crossed against the floor."You don't like water?" He tilted his head, looking like he had a hard time believing that there would be anyone who disliked water. "Or do you have like a phobia...?"

Turning his head away he gave an answer."....Not precisely." The water wasn't Kanda's biggest concern anymore.

A grin formed on Lavi's face. "Well, then..." And like Kanda could have guessed, if he hadn't been trying to avoid looking at the redhead, he quickly found himself flying face on towards the water.

Kanda pierced the surface gasping for air, Lavi's laughter echoing in his ears. "What the hell! You really don't think too much before you act—" But he felt the other ones hands securely around his chest and forgot what he was about to say.

The water wasn't that deep and Lavi wasn't as dumb as to just push the kid there without catching him. He smiled down to the raven in his lap. "It's not that scary at all, right?" He hummed. "I can hold on to you the whole time if you feel like it." He teased and as a confirmation squeezed the smaller boy closer.

At this moment Kanda was about to explode. The heat emitting from the bath was making him already quite dizzy but the worst thing for his confused brain was what Lavi was doing. His arms around him. His humming voice on his ear. His slow breathing, that he could feel through his back that was against his pectoral...

"Uh- Usagi..." The raven was breathing quite heavily and tried to get his blushing under control.

"Hmm?" Lavi was totally enjoying the situation more than it should be allowed and just absentmindedly looked down.

He got a welcoming fist to his chin, thou it didn't feel much because the raven was far too abashed to really put some strength behind it.

"Ouch." He smiled.

Kanda had gotten himself freed and was floating away slowly. "You need to keep away... For now-I can't handle you know." He slurred frowning. The redhead couldn't help but smile smugly at the child's almost drunken behaviour. 'Oh, _For now_, you say...'

Kanda scowled at him. "What are you smiling for?"

"Oh, nothing..." Lavi couldn't resist a sleazy smile.

"...Somehow you're pissing me off." The kid seemed to be back to his grumpy self.

"I said it was nothing-" Lavi started to laugh when the kid attacked him and didn't even try to defend himself. Kanda couldn't do much damage, but apparently Lavi was really ticklish like that. His laughter echoed in the wide bath with the splashing sounds of the water.

…...**Much later**

"Come on, Yu-chan. You gotta brush it good!"

"I know how to brush my teeth, for your information. Why do you have to cram in here at the same time-"

"But it's fun to do it same time, ne." Lavi smiled teasingly and continued to brush his own teeth as Kanda rolled his eyes beside him. After a while of silent concentrading in the task the raven heard the other one finishing and yawning right after.

"Yaaaaawn~ I'm gonna head for the dreamlands. Those onsen always gets me..." Kanda felt strong hands on his little shoulders and turned to glance at the redhead. For his surprise Lavi's lips touched his forehead lightly before he walked out of the bathroom waiving his good nights.

"Sleep tight, Yu-chan"

.....................

**x D I couldn't stay away from this story… It's all because of you! My lovely fans(?) and your reviews. Especially **_**LaviroxX**_**'s comment's made my day x 3 I'm happy You've found the love of LaviYuuness with my help : 3**

**And I got some great suggestions from everyone(btw I think I'm gonna use **_**MentalInstability**_**'s suggestion for the name. Thank you.)**

**Aand still something I gotta take out my mind. Ya'll gotta stop sending me questions why I hate Yullen and all that shit. Let's clear this up: No I don't precisely hate Yullen **_**fans**_**. I just hate the pairing(Althoug I gotta have something wrong with you if you read it… Kidding, kidding : D) It's my opinion and I don't see why I should stand up for it like this o.o**

**And if you really don't get satisfaction from that answer then maybe this: I like to piss people off : )**

**Sorry to keep you all on your toes for so long - I got tired and then there was this trip of mine : D Which was soooo fun!! I love Japan! I'm gonna move there in the future. People there were so beautifull *-* And it was fun cuz everyone looked at us so curiously and I had many funny occurences. 3**

**Here's something funny for you guys; I lived with a Yullen fan : D She was the best person to live with, we were so alike and had much fun. I bought a D. Gray-man volume AND a LaviYu-doujinshi3**

**Btw Onsen really is the best damn thing in the world *-* It's like heaven after it.**

**I'm gonna update this story, I promise! I'll just need to play KH2 to the end 8 D Then I'm gonna concentrate fully to this and put my heart into it!**

**Btwbtw What really got me excited over this story again was YOU. I realized how wonderful my fans really are, you're really the best I could get : 3 And I'm so gratefull that you decided to read this thingie. Omg I have so much reviews!!Thankies x 3**

**Love ya'll **


End file.
